


Nightmares

by Edsurance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Late night talks, M/M, Nightmares, fluff and a ton of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsurance/pseuds/Edsurance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At two am, the only enemy you have is yourself, and your mind.</p><p>But sometimes, if you have someone with you than its a little easier to win those wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry guys, I'm Muke af   
> If you ever have requests just leave a comment and I'll get on it as soon as possible(-:

To be honest, Luke wasn't even sure why he was still awake. It was two am and he was tired but couldn't sleep. He tried everything, more blankets, less blankets, flipped over his pillow, but nothing happened.He finally just accepted the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep and lied down and stared at the ceiling and listened his boyfriend who lay next to him's breathing. All if a sudden, Luke heard Michael's breathing pick up speed. Michael started whimpering and tossing and turning. Upon closer inspection, Luke noticed he was crying.   
"Babe," he whispered, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder in attempts to wake him up.  
"Michael please. Michael, please just stop!" Michael only cried harder.   
Michael finally awoke and with a start and began to breathe heavily.  
"Shh, you're okay babe. C'mere it's okay," Luke cooed pulling the weeping boy into a hug,"now tell me what's wrong."   
"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," Michael muttered repeatedly into Luke's chest. It's okay babe, you're okay."   
"It wasn't me,"Michael whispered,"you."  
"Shh babe, I'm right here. I'm okay. Now please tell me what happened."  
"It was from when we were younger, when I didn't like you. But it was worse than it was in high school because I knew I loved you and I wasn't in control and I kept punching, kicking, and saying all these awful things to you. And you were screaming and crying beginning me to stop and I couldn't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so damn sorry Lukey!" Michael explained.  
"Babe, look at me. I know you wouldn't do that and everything and anything bad from the past is far behind me. This isn't the first nightmare you've had about me is it? How long has this been going on?" Luke asked, rubbing circles onto Michael's back.  
"Twice a night," Michael muttered,"for about two months."   
Luke's breath hitched, "oh baby, and I haven't noticed it until now? I'm sorry baby? Is it always the same nightmare?"  
Michael shook his head," I have four, four really bad ones then that one. In one you're at home and I call you and Ben answers the phone and he tells me that you killed yourself. And that it was my fault, that you deserved to be alive and I was the one that should be rotting in the ground. He tells me you killed yourself because of me; that I create too much stress and I was annoying and a burden to you and I just pushed you off the edge.   
Then there's the one where you wake up one morning and begin to see me from my point of view; you realize how worthless I am, you see me as a burden and come to your senses and realize that you can do and deserve so much better than me.  
Or the one where you die. You're on your way over to visit me when I'm sick and you get in a car crash on the big bridge and they find your car in the river.   
The worst is the one when you tell me the truth, that I'm a worthless, fat, ugly pig that sickens you, that you never loved me. You use all my insecurities against me and you tell me that I should go jump off that bridge from the last dream and you're disappointed I haven't done so yet. That's the worst of all," Michael explains,"Please don't leave me, I'm sorry Lukey I love you so much just please, don't leave."  
"Oh baby, none, none, none of those are true. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm not going anywhere."  
Yeah, Luke may have originally been annoyed by the fact that he couldn't fall asleep, but as he cuddled his fiery haired boyfriend to sanity and sleep he was beyond happy he was given a chance to end his love's suffering.


End file.
